Five Creators One Universe
by RobotBeeHive
Summary: So Me,Lotus,Blue,Redd and Autumm become creators of a universe and Blue and Redd decide to have fun with the mortals but never harm them
1. Prologue

Prologue

Bee's POV

I was thrown into a room of nothingness and that's it just a void

"What the heck there's nothing here" I Said

Then I saw gold and black portals throw a boy with blond hair and a girl with golden hair and then my best friend fell out of a gold and black portal

"This is just absolute nothingness what are we supposed to do in here?" My Best friend asked

another black and gold portal opened up and threw a certain Prankster out of it

Blue's POV

I was thrown into black I could see some of my friends here but I noticed something odd I had this power inside me that wasn't there before

I stomped my foot and said "why am I in this void of nothingness!"

"Why do I feel this power inside me I didn't have before?" My Sister Asked

(A/N Blue's Sister has actually come in our chats sometimes)

Then one of my friends who has brown hair and is a girl created Stars and comets

"It's final we have to create a entire universe" She Said

"We should each have colors my name will now be Blue and my color will obviously be Blue" I Said

"My Color will be Red and I will now be called Redd" Redd Said

We each created planets and solar systems but I secretly created a journal

We began to create life on different planets but when me and Redd created our first solar system and made humans on Earth I had a idea

"Redd I have a idea let's make these zones all over the universe and let's have them grant superpowers to anyone who taps into them" I Said

"Yeah! But they should each grant a different superpower and let's make the first 4 zones here on Earth" Redd said

"But what if someone uses these zones for evil?" I asked

"If that happens we could try to take their ability away if we have that power" Redd said

"Yep! We definitely don't want supervillains around causing harm to all our life using the zones" I said

Now there were 4 multicolored nets over Earth we made more each at every planet but I noticed something about the zones

Me and Redd were the only ones who can see them?

me and Redd decided we needed protectors for these planets so we made humanoid women in revealing sailor suits called sailor soldiers

then we put these crystals called star seeds in every sailor soldier and

since we didn't give Earth a Sailor Soldier we instead put Earth's star seed inside of a random prince who will reincarnate like all of the other sailor soldiers

we also put star seeds inside everyone else too but if those seeds are removed they fade and turn black creating phages

"And we should all change our hair color to our respective color" Redd Said

I was the first to change my hair color my hair was no longer brown but a neon blue

Redd no longer had blond hair his hair was now a bright red

(Time Skip to 1982)

Earth

I was relaxing when I had a idea to mess with the mortals I was simply gonna disguise myself as one of them and then do something stupid it's not the best but it's hilarious

I quickly disguised myself as a 13 year old boy named Victor Cromburg and knocked down a ancient vase which I thought wouldn't smash and then I went back to my normal self and leaving before the real Victor Cromburg could enter the room

"Victor! how dare you smash this vase" A older looking man said

"I didn't smash it sir" Victor said

"Don't deny it! I saw you smash it with my own eyes". the older man said

"That must've been a doppelganger and not me" Victor said

I laughed and said "The Mortals Fell for it!" at a pitch a mortal couldn't normally hear

I quickly realized how high my pitch was and I did a success pump

"Oh yeah! I said it in a high enough pitch so mortals can't hear it!" I said

(Time Skip to 3 months before story begins )

Redd's POV

I was at a planet it's sailor soldier waved to me as I checked it and what the hell is that!

I immediately signaled to Blue

"Who made that and why can't our sailor soldiers fight it?" Blue Asked

"They appear to be using the zones to fight it" I said

"We need to take as much action as we can" Blue said


	2. Who made this?

Chapter One

Who made this?

Third Person POV

Blue and Redd were standing over a school when Bee suddenly appears over a monster

"Who Made this!" Bee called out

"We don't know we been dealing with this for months now maybe even longer and you just found out Bee" Blue Said

"We just decided we would take action" Redd Said

"Whoever did this is so punished" Bee Said

"We don't even know who the culprit and how they are evading even us" Blue said

"Yep. We're only here for that reason" Redd said

A/N there is chapter one for you I hope you like it and enjoy this fic no matter how short the chapters are


	3. The Disguises

Chapter Two

The Disguises

Bee's POV

I made a clever plan

me Blue and Redd are gonna pretend to be New Students who moved from a small town and watch for anything suspicious

Since Blue and Redd decided their hair should be their colors they need either a excuse or they need to use their original hair colors

Our disguises looked perfect

"We actually look mortal" I said to Blue and Redd

"Yep we do especially with my blue hoodie" Blue said

You may have used your original hair colors in your disguises but don't use the hoodies that match your color

"Do we have a way to speak without the mortals hearing us?" I asked

"I found a way to change the pitch so that mortals normally can't hear us" Blue Said

"Why did you say normally" Redd Asked

"Turns out abnormal mortals can hear us" Blue said

"Abnormal mortals must mean superpowers" I Said

Blue's POV

Oh No! The secret is out quick I need to think of something quick

"The secret is out! do I have to show you?" I Sighed

"You kept a secret from me" Bee Said

I snapped my fingers allowing Bee to see the zones during the explanation

"Me and Redd made these when we first made humans they are all over the universe and grant superpowers to anyone who taps into them" I explained

"What would happen if someone used the zones for evil" Bee Asked

"I asked that long ago and Redd said if we could take their powers away then do it and we found that out in the 40s thanks to a evil mad scientist" I said

(Flashback)

A evil mad scientist was wreaking a city with his superpowers Me and Redd were at this city though

"How did he get superpowers?" I asked

"And why is he destroying cities?"Redd Asked

"Mwah haha haha haha why didn't I do this earlier oh I know I didn't have superpowers!" The Evil Mad Scientist said

"Uh Oh we may need to do it" Redd Said

"We need to try real hard to do this" I Said

And we did this after a few minutes

"We need to rebuild the city and alter the mortals memories" I Said to Redd

And we rebuilt the city quickly and altered all the mortals memories to think they were running from bears and not a rampaging supervillian (A/N I will be bringing this up in a later chapter and more detailed)

"Why do they think they got attacked by bears? Wait a minute that guy with the blue hair and the blue striped shirt and the guy with red hair and the red striped shirt are gods and they altered peoples memories"The Mad Scientist Said

(Flashback End)

"I hope he isn't still alive and wants revenge" I said

"We need names" Bee Said

"I'm gonna call myself Andy" Redd said

"Conner is what I'm calling myself" I said

"I'm gonna use Bianca" Bee said


	4. The New Students

Chapter Three

The New Students

Third Person POV

Blue Redd and Bee were sitting in a classroom all disguised and Blue was bored not good not good

Blue was attempting to prevent himself from causing mischief in his boredom the hardest that he could especially due to the fact he was new

"Why is this so boring" Blue whispered to Bee

" Ask "Andy" About it "Conner" Bee whispered to Blue making sure no one else heard it

Four Students were suspicious of them which was quite odd so they attempted to keep a low profile as much as they could

Blue decided to do the ultimate thing sneak out of class it allowed him to see if his skills were rusty and escape the total boredom of this class

Blue's POV

I successfully snuck out of class and hid in the hallway

I noticed something hit me it did nothing so I threw it off

and it hit the hall monitor and he turned into a beast why didn't it affect me?

maybe it's because I'm a god and not mortal

Quickly it broke thru the door of the class where my friends were

I was still hiding in the hallway when a group of 4 kids showed up and were fighting it

but I noticed something about one of them he stole my hair color I did it before him and also Redd would be mad at the other who also stole his hair color

I wanted to reveal my true self and tell them off but I had to keep it secret

But if that Mad Scientist is still alive and hates me and Redd at least the imposters would have to deal with his revenge and not me unless he tells the difference

They were able to turn him back into the hall monitor

and they found my hiding spot I think I just blew my cover I didn't mean to blow my cover

"Um you guys treat this like it's normal" I said


	5. The Secret has been revealed

A/N so this chapter may suck or be short I will try to make it better or longer also I'm doing the Noobs in the third person POV

Chapter Four

The Secret has been revealed

Bee's POV

Blue is so difficult if he blew our cover I'm gonna be so mad at him

I come out and he's hiding in the hallway while some kids fight a beast

I'm busy having to watch him make excuses

Like always

I'm gonna confront him afterschool

(Time Skip to afterschool)

We were finally out of our disguises

"did you blow our cover today?" I asked

"No I didn't Bee I made sure not too" Blue responded

"If you blow it now I will surely be pissed at you" I said

Blue's POV

Oh No! I'm trying not to blow my cover yet Bee is still yelling at me!

"Bee when I snuck out of class This object that looked like a virus landed on me I threw it off and when it landed on the hall monitor it turned him into a beast" I said

"That's so odd it affects the hall monitor but not you"Redd Said

"I know! Redd I'm been making several theories on why It doesn't affect me" I said

"It's probably obvious Blue" Bee Said

"And You probably write it in your journal" Redd Said

"How did you know dude." I Said

"I saw you write in it before" Redd Said

"And I misplaced it" I Said

Third Person POV

The Noobs found a journal written by a god the entries were included this entry

 _Hi! if your reading this and wondering who's writing this Let me introduce myself_

 _I been sent from a alternate universe to create the universe your in right now I have secretly created this journal so I can write down my adventures if I have any of course_

 _and I'm not alone I won't write my true name in here as I fear it could cause some bad things to the universe so I'm calling myself Blue_

And this entry too

 _I am writing this in a volcano_ _right now luckily my journal is fireproof and I'm immortal I am swearing so loud and so much you could probably hear it across the entire universe_

 _since I'm so unlucky to end up here I gonna write Blue was here so I know if I get here again_


	6. Sweet and Sour

Chapter Five

Sweet and Sour

Redd's POV

I saw a very familiar constellation in the sky wait a minute Lotus is coming to visit us! she always places a constellation of herself before flashing!

I just have to wait for her to arrive

Lotus's POV

I haven't visited Blue,Bee and Redd in a while and they're probably ready for my arrival I should see them more often they must miss me

I'm ready to flash soon I put my constellation in the sky to tell everyone of my arrival it's for the others but everyone sees them anyway so I'm gonna say that was my intent

Blue's POV

I just found out that Lotus is coming to visit but there's one guy here in Cornbury that reminds me of someone oh no! It's that Mad Scientist Why is he here luckily I'm disguised so he won't notice me!

Unless he realizes how familiar I look to him and tries to act his revenge

Mad Scientist's POV

I saw someone familiar walking down the streets he must be one of those two gods in disguise I can't kill him so I must act my revenge in some way that's embarrassing along with the other god

I'm also gonna post my story on my evil blog for all of the other villains to see!

I went on my computer and posted this

 _Hello I am Dr. Alexander Cramburg The most evil mad scientist! One time I discovered how to obtain superpowers and went to destroy a entire city but I discovered_ _if you use my method for villainy_

 _Two gods one with neon blue hair the other with bright red hair both wearing striped t shirts the color of their hair will show up zap them away repair the city in 5 minutes flat then make everyone else think they got attacked by bears_

 _I however quickly realized that they were gods especially when I heard their voices boom_

 _"Why do mortals think they can destroy cities and get away with it"_


End file.
